Duane Porter
|gender = Male |DOD = February 2017Cloak & Dagger: 1.04: Call/ResponseCloak & Dagger: 1.10: Colony CollapseLuke Cage: 2.08: If It Ain't Rough, It Ain't Right[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9UqrlizXWIM&t=2015s Cloak & Dagger SDCC 2018 Panel] |affiliation = Buildwell Wood Shop |tv series = Cloak & Dagger (5 episodes) |actor = Dalon J. Holland |status = Deceased}} Duane Porter was a friend of Billy Johnson and the owner of Buildwell Wood Shop. He also was secretly trafficking drugs with James Connors, and was eventually killed by Detective Brigid O'Reilly while attempting to murder her on Connors' orders. Biography Early Life As a teenager living in New Orleans, Porter was good friends with Billy Johnson and his younger brother Tyrone and set up radio systems in cars for a living. One day, Porter and his friend Rockwell intended to take back one of their radios from a car. Porter offered Billy to join them, but Billy refused.Cloak & Dagger: 1.01: First Light Later that night, Porter witnessed the murder of Billy by Officer James Connors.Cloak & Dagger: 1.06: Funhous Mirrors While growing up, Porter developed a small business which soon became known as Buildwell Wood Shop, which helped to rebuild houses damages by storms striking New Orleans. He also got involved in illegal activities with Connors, taking part in the drug dealing activity in the city by managing several dealers and errand boys.Cloak & Dagger: 1.05: Princeton Offense Unexpected Reunion In 2017, Porter was unexpectedly visited in Buildwell Wood Shop by Tyrone Johnson. Porter congratulated him for his skills in basketball among the St. Sebastian's Preparatory School's team, claiming that Johnson's brother Billy would have been proud of him. Reflecting on their common past, Porter insisted that Johnson had to move on and to prepare his future, just like Porter himself had successfully done with his small business. Argument with Connors Porter later received a more unpleasant visit as he had an argument with corrupt Detective James Connors, blaming him for not answering his phone calls and not doing his part of the agreement they had. When Connors angrily replied that he was Porter's partner and not his subordinate, Porter retorted that the relationship they had did not look like a sound partnership. Endangered Business to find his own way]] Porter was once again visited by Tyrone Johnson, who asked for a job in Buildwell Wood Shop, although Porter told him that there were no job opportunity at the moment. Porter insisted that Johnson would find his new way and that he could have a far better job than anything Porter could offer him. Later however, while Porter was informed by his employee Kev that he had lost the drug bag he had given him, Porter was surprised to see Johnson returning with the bag. As Johnson insisted that he wanted to be a part of Porter's activity, Porter agreed to take him on a delivery run. While driving throughout New Orleans, Porter received a call from James Connors informing him that Detective Brigid O'Reilly was closing in on him. He also discussed with Johnson about what he was doing to survive, stating that life in New Orleans was not easy and that he had to seize any opportunity to build something valuable, not counting on justice to get what he thought he deserved. Once they were back at the wood mill, Porter praised Johnson's courage but by doing so, he also admitted that he had witnessed the murder of Johnson's brother Billy. As Johnson confronted him for working with Billy's killer, Porter rebuffed his accusations, calling Johnson's plan to take down Connors and to get justice for Billy's death foolish. ]] The argument escalated as Porter was accused by Johnson of having built his business on Billy's death. However, the discussion was interrupted by Connors' arrival and Porter instructed Johnson to leave, stating that they would resume the conversation later. When Connors entered, Porter was ordered to shoot down O'Reilly who would join them in a few minutes. Although reluctant to perpetrate such crime, Porter prepared to go along with it, but when O'Reilly finally came in, Porter was shot by the detective before he could kill her. Post-Mortem Brigid O'Reilly was quite shaken by the fact that she had killed Porter, although she knew that she would probably have died if she had not fired her gun. The NOPD conducted on investigation on Porter's death and concluded that O'Reilly had acted in self-defense.Cloak & Dagger: 1.08: Ghost Stories Facilities *'Buildwell Wood Shop': Porter managed to set up a small lumber mill dedicated to helping rebuild houses destroyed by storm in New Orleans. He also used the place as his headquarters for his drug dealing activity. Relationships Allies *Billy Johnson † - Friend *Rockwell - Friend *Tyrone Johnson *James Connors † - Situational Ally *Kev - Subordinate *Chris - Subordinate *Girlfriend Enemies *New Orleans Police Department **Brigid O'Reilly - Attempted Victim and Killer Appearances In chronological order: *''Cloak & Dagger'' **''Season One'' ***''First Light'' (flashback) ***''Ghost Stories'' (flashback) ***''Stained Glass'' (vision) ***''Princeton Offense'' ***''Funhouse Mirrors'' ***''Lotus Eaters'' (mentioned) ***''Ghost Stories'' (mentioned) **''Season Two'' ***''Alignment Chart'' (mentioned) ***''B Sides'' (vision) References Category:Cloak & Dagger Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Brigid O'Reilly